Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{8^{-3}}{8^{-10}}}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
${ \dfrac{8^{-3}}{8^{-10}} = 8^{-3-(-10)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{8^{-3}}{8^{-10}}} = 8^{7}} $